


Your Mouth is a Hotbox

by MJgoose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Gay, I am not good at tagging, Louis smirks, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Weed, harry is pretty, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJgoose/pseuds/MJgoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis shotgun. And Harry likes it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mouth is a Hotbox

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short excerpt from a fic I'm currently writing. I wanted to take a small snippet out of it and see how people reacted to my writing before I venture off into a 100k+ fic without knowing if it's worth it or not. I'm mainly writing this fic just to get back in the swing of creative writing, so please bear with me and let me know what you think. If you like it, I'll post the first chapter. (Also, the title of this is in no way related to the actual fic title and I'm aware that it is awful) Thankssss

"I wanna try something."

Harry looked up curiously, his fingers staling their fidgeting in his lap.

A stray curl slipped from its place in his messy locks, falling into his eye. Louis' breath nearly caught in his throat. The sight of Harry before him with his plump, pink lips, the delicate line of his eyebrows, the shadow on the bridge of his nose, the freckle beside his mouth, was all too intense. He was so beautiful. Louis craved him in every way possible. 

And now, here he was, sitting on the floor of Louis' bedroom, his viridescent eyes piercing into Louis'. 

Louis lifted the corner of his mouth, a small smirk forming at the thought of what he was about to do. He slid his gaze away from Harry's wondering face, up to the bedside table beside him. He reached up from where he was on the floor and opened a small drawer, lifting himself on his knees to get a better look inside. He immediately found what he was looking for, grasping the silver box in his palm and setting it in front of him on the floor. He nudged the drawer shut with his elbow. 

"What's that?" came Harry's thick voice. He eyed the shiny box with a look of pure interest. 

Louis didn't answer, flicking the little clasp on the box up and lifting the lid. Harry quirked an eye up at Louis upon seeing the contents, but Louis simply ignored him. 

Inside the box lay a sleek maroon lighter and a small bundle of joints; maybe nine or ten. Louis plucked the small lighter out, along with one lone joint, closing the lid of the box and sliding it away from him on the floor.

He could feel Harry's gaze burning a crater-sized hole in the side of his face as he pinched the joint between his thumb and forefinger, slipping it between his thin lips. He brought the lighter in front of his face and flicked it to life. The tip of the joint glowing as Louis sucked in his first hit. 

He finally shifted his gaze over to Harry right before releasing the smoke. It fanned out in front of him before coming in contact with Harry's face. The wisps of smoke tangled in Harry's curls and his mouth parted ever so slightly. 

Louis marveled at the look on Harry's face. It was almost hungry, his eyes a bit glazed over as he stared at Louis. At times like these he wondered if Harry was just as infatuated by Louis as he was with Harry. But how could that be possible? 

He offered Harry another smirk and patted the space in front of his crossed legs. "Sit here," he ordered softly. 

Harry hesitated, but eventually crawled over, the heel of one of his boots knocking loudly against the floor as he copied Louis' position, crossing his long legs. He put his hands behind him and leaned back on his arms, leaving about a two foot distance between them, and Louis had to refrain from rolling his eyes. At times he wished Harry had more confidence in himself to make the first move, but he also lived for the feeling of surprising Harry and riling him up. 

Harry stared at Louis expectantly, as if he was waiting for him to say something or explain what he was doing, but Louis stayed silent, enjoying the view. He soaked Harry's potentiality in along with the weed, letting both fill him up and relax him.

He'd come to realize in the few short months he'd known Harry that every time he was around him he felt a strange sort of high that didn't come from a pretty green plant. Looking at Harry, smelling Harry, and touching Harry were some of the most intoxicating things he'd ever experienced and none of these things were ever conducted in a sensual manor. Just being in his presence was so completely enthralling that he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually be high with Harry. 

So, here they were, Louis testing that now. 

Harry licked his lips as he watched Louis rake his eyes over his body. He could tell Harry was beginning to get somewhat self-conscious with Louis' invasive eyes on him. 

"You wanted to try something?" Harry prompted in a near whisper, his voice low and rough. 

Louis brought his eyes away from where they had been ogling Harry's collar bones. The way they were peaking out of the low-cut, thin, white cotton shirt Harry was sporting. The tips of his birds' wings poking out sinfully. The dark hues of his tattoos and nipples just barely visible through the light fabric. 

Louis nodded, biting his bottom lip and then releasing it with a tiny smile that tugged at the side of his mouth. 

"I do."

Harry's lips copied Louis', a small smile playing at the edges of his Cupid's bow mouth. 

Louis figured he should ask Harry if he even liked weed, but something about that seemed like it would ruin the moment. With that thought, he decided to take a chance as he brought the joint to his lips again, inhaling a heavy amount. He watched Harry watch him, Harry's eyes flickering between the tip of the joint and Louis' eyes. His face was impassive, but there was color forming on his cheeks. 

He didn't want to rush into it, so as he exhaled his second hit, he subtly scooted closer to the younger boy. Again, the smoke danced out in front of him, latching onto Harry, braiding itself in his hair. It was amazingly alluring. Louis wished he had a camera. 

Harry blinked a few times, sucking on his bottom lip. So gorgeous, Louis thought. 

Now that he was a few inches closer to Harry, he decided to get brave and reach out a hand to rest on Harry's shin, just under his knee.

Harry looked down at Louis' hand, a bit more pink painting his cheeks. 

Louis then slowly trailed his hand down Harry's leg, until it met the other where they were crossed. He gently pulled, signaling for Harry to uncross them. Harry did so slowly and somewhat ungraciously, the heels of his boots thudding against the floor again. Harry's legs were so long that even with the foot of space between them now, Louis was right in the middle of them with Harry's knees bent up. 

The sight was almost too much to bear for Louis. Harry still propped back on his hands, sprawled out with his knees in the air beside him. He had to refrain from looking down at Harry's crotch, instead opting to stare into Harry's eyes as hard as he could. 

Harry swallowed thickly in the quiet room, his throat constricting beautifully. Harry was avoiding Louis' gaze, instead staring down at his lips. 

Louis figured that was the perfect moment to lift the joint for the third time, connecting it to his lips. His cheeks hollowed as he took his biggest hit yet, filling his lungs until it was almost painful, the joint getting shorter and shorter. 

At that moment, he lifted himself onto his knees, trying not to bump into Harry's legs beside him as he unraveled his own. He leaned forward and Harry's breath hitched as Louis urged him to lean back. Harry got the hint surprisingly quickly, resting his back to the hardwood floor. Louis spared a thought for his spine, hoping the position wasn't painful for him. The last thing he wanted was to make Harry uncomfortable. 

Harry didn't seem to mind, his hands falling to his sides, his curls spread out around his head messily. Louis almost wanted to scream with how good he looked like this. 

He felt an embarrassing tingle in his stomach as he placed his right hand, the one holding the joint, beside Harry's head. He still hadn't exhaled the smoke in his lungs, and the lack of oxygen was starting to sting but it wasn't a bad feeling. Was it possible to have a bad feeling around Harry Styles?

Their faces were closer than they'd ever been before. Louis was internally groaning at how pretty Harry was at this angle and this closely. He had the urge to trace every part of his face. He could see the few freckles he had in perfect detail. He could almost count his eyelashes. He could see tiny flecks of blue in his eyes that he'd never noticed before. He could feel the hot breath coming out of his parted lips. It was all very overwhelming. He felt like he was on fire and they weren't even touching. But that was about to change.

He leveled his right forearm with the floor, which instantly brought them even closer. Their groins rubbed together marginally with how Louis was positioned between Harry's legs. At that, Harry let out the faintest of hisses, and Harry would never know just how wild that small sound would drive Louis in that moment. 

He brought his free hand down and gently cupped Harry's cheek. Their eyes met and Louis was starting to find it difficult to hold the smoke in, but he prevailed. He let his thumb slide across Harry's bottom lip, which exposed his perfect set of ivory teeth. Continuing the trail of his thumb, he swiped it across the top of his cheekbone, rubbing a few circles there. Harry's mouth was still agape and his breath was coming out just a tad heavier. Louis wondered if he was trying to play it cool just as hard as he was. 

When his lungs and throat began aching to the point where he knew he wouldn't be able hold it any longer, he stopped his thumb's ministrations and moved his hand to grasp Harry's jaw. Gently tugging Harry's chin up, he aligned their mouths with perfect precision. 

Their gazes disconnected as Louis finally took aim and pushed the smoke from his mouth. Their lips were a centimeter away from touching and Louis made sure they didn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle that right now.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he allowed Louis to empty his lungs. He could feel Harry's chest rising beneath him as he inhaled. When Louis was completely rid of smoke, Harry sealed his lips, holding it in for a moment. 

When he breathed out Louis closed his eyes, letting Harry's hot breath and the smoke wash over his face. It was heaven. 

In that moment, he was hot in every sense of the word. He could feel the sun streaming in from the window, soaking into the back of his black shirt, coupled with Harry's body heat beneath him. His lungs still burned, and the tingling sensation in his stomach had yet to fade, only intensifying as he lay there pressed into the most gut wrenchingly beautiful person on earth. 

He opened his eyes after the scent of smoke faded around him. Harry was staring back at him. Louis couldn't quite pinpoint his expression. It was a mix between exasperation, puzzlement, and amusement. It was lovely. 

Louis smirked for what felt like the billionth time that day. 

"That was fun," he said. 

And with that, he gave Harry's jaw one last stroke and sat up, scooting out of Harry's open legs. He leaned back against his bed and watched as Harry continued to lay there in the same position.

Harry lifted a hand and brought it up to card through his long hair. 

"Really fun," he heard Harry's gruff voice mumble. 

"Yeah?" Louis piqued. 

"Mmhm," Harry hummed with a smile in his voice. 

Throughout that whole whirlwind of a moment, Louis congratulated himself on not getting hard, but as he glanced down to Harry's open legs, he couldn't miss the subtle bulge that had formed in the center of his tight black jeans. It wasn't much, but it was definitely there. 

Louis wanted to groan at the image, the angle insanely tantalizing. After a few moments he realized that that was probably why Harry still hadn't moved, so he decided to give him a moment alone. 

He quickly crawled over to Harry, whose lips were still holding a small smile, and nudged his shoulder. "Here, take this."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Louis, then down to where his hand was holding the nearly spent joint. Harry grabbed it and squeezed it between two fingers, their skin brushing. 

"Finish that. I'm thirsty. Gonna go grab us some waters." 

Harry's small smile upgraded a size, now showing off his dimple. Louis would never understand how such small things could make someone grin like that. But Harry was Harry, and that was just him. 

It was in that fleeting moment, Harry smiling up at Louis, Louis smirking down at Harry, that it became clear to Louis that he was already in too deep with this boy. 

Louis got up, the stretch of his legs after sitting on the floor for so long felt wonderful as he walked over to the door.

"Be right back."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts. Also, I'm sure there's a few mistakes. If I end up posting the real thing, I assure you I will edit profusely.


End file.
